How to unlock Jedi
How to Become a Jedi: The Guide! Obtain some Holocrons Holocrons can be gotten from Iconic Dungeon or Death watch Stronghold from Various mobs. Check the Bazaar you can find them under [ Misc > Item]. Open them until you "feel the Force" then go to a Jedi Shrine. /kneel at the shrine and click on it. This will unlock your ability to SEE your force sensitive trees when or if you train in them. The Shrine will tell you your options for unlocking your Padawan Trials. Unlocking Padawan The Jedi shrine tells you that you need 4 points to obtain Jedi, there are 8 ways in which you can get 1 point. completing and obtaining the badge for Jabba's, Imperial or Rebel theme parks will provide you with 1 point each (3 possible points) 45 explorations POI's ( not all poi’s are badges and not all badges trigger at the poi’s waypoint given in you data pad / map obtaining all 45 will grant you 1 point (1 possible point) Force sensitive skill of Combat, Reflex, senses or Crafting each MASTER (cap is 5.1 Million per tree, 4.9 is the minimum you need.) is worth 1 point ( 4 possible points) Choose your Method Any combination of the 8 possible points will work to obtain the 4 you need. Theme parks Complete the theme park and obtaining the badge will grant you one point that you need. *Jabba's Theme park located at ( -5899, -6226 Tatooine) a POI destination the quest line begins with [ Reelo Baruk ] and ends with [ Jabba the Hutt ] in Jabbas throne room. *Imperial theme park located at (2410, -3943 Naboo) Emperors retreat the quest line begins with [ Kaja Orzee ] and end with [ Darth Vader]* *Rebel theme park located at (-6584, 5915 Corellia) Rebel Hideout a POI destination the quest line begins with C3P0 and ends with Luke Skywalker on Yavin IV* Note you must be the proper faction and combatant or Special forces to do the the rebel and/or imperial theme parks. 45 exploration badges *ALL 45 badges must be obtained the triggers point may vary from the points Listed on the POI list in your data pad or map poi list. Note* At the End of this guide there is a list of current trigger point you may need to check your Character sheet and look for that poi’s your list in the Personal Tab as not all of the POI’s give a system message once obtained. Force Sensitive skills A master in any one of the 4 skill trees will give you one point all trainer or in the Aurilian Village on Dathomir ( 5306,-4145 ). You will need 4.9 million xp from your chosen tree, the xp caps out a 5.1 million you can wait until all your xp is gained before training. *Crafting mastery - this is Tailor crafting 3xxx you need to craft cloak or cloaks (hood up) it takes 20 -25 cloaks to gain the xp needed *Senses mastery - This is Chef crafting at Novice you will need to make Air Cake it takes 500 of these to gain the xp needed warning to make these you will need to craft the subcomponents needed to make the air cake. *Combat mastery - This is a weapon grind you need to obtain one of the force sensitive xp giving Ranged weapons and kill mobs / npc to reach your 5.1 million goal. The following is a list of all the weapons that give FS xp for this skill line { DE-10, Geo Sonic blaster, Berserker Rifle, Scatter Pistol and Bowcaster } *Reflex mastery - This is a weapon grind you need to obtain one of the force sensitive xp giving Melee weapons and kill mobs / npc to reach your 5.1 million goal. The following is a list of all the weapons that give FS xp for this skill line { Stun Baton, Gaderiffi Baton and Blacksun Razor Knucklers } Once you have obtained the 4 points you've chosen for yourself visit the Jedi shrine again and accept the quest for the Padawan trials. Padawan trials These have changed a bit from the previous version of the Padawan Trial. The Trail mobs are spawned by placeholder npcs not from ground trigger points any longer. You MUST have the killing blow on the Trial boss for each phase or it will NOT count as you completing it. *Kiin'dray - The Reclusive Cavern Spider Queen is the trigger for Kiin’dray they resides at the bottom of the spider cave ( -1200, 6265 Dathomir) {Nearest Force Shrine -4146, 5920 } *Graul Marauder - A Force Sensitive Renegade is the Trigger for the Graul ( 1900, - 4800 Dantooine) { Nearest Force Shrine 2658, -1350} *Enraged Kimogila – A Mercenary Messenger is the trigger for the Kimo ( 4580, -1135 Lok) { Nearest Force Shrine 5474, 3920} *Master Garan Fotom – A Jedi Initiate is the trigger for the Unknown npc ( -6595 3190 Hoth) Note* all Placeholders are on a 30min respawn timer and each Boss is set to a 15 min timer Congratulation you made padawan. Trainers for Jedi are only in Coronet, Corellia ( -445, -4285 ) and in Mos Bloodfin, Tatooine ( -1435 -5655 ). Good luck and May the force be with you. POI Triggers Corellia *Rogue CorSec Base 5175 1644 *Grand Theater of Vreni Island -5418 -6248 *Crystal Fountain of Bela Vistal 6760 -5617 *Agrilat Swamp 1389 3756 *Rebel Hideout -6530 5967 Dantooine *Dantari Village -3862 -5706 (check out the statue) *Dantari Rock Village -7156 -883 *Abandoned Rebel Base -6836 5520 or -6827 5507 (either entrance to central building). *Jedi Temple Ruins 4195 5203 (foot of the staircase in the ruins.) Dathomir *Imperial Prison -6304 753 *Dathomir Tarpits 668 -4835 (badge location significantly different from POI location) (badge location is now where POI used to be) > Lesser Sarlacc of Dathomir -2101 3165 (You are likely to get diseased flying over this POI.) Difficult *Dathomir Abandoned Escape Pod -4437 574 *Lesser Misty Falls 3558 1554 - not listed in POI tab *Downed Ship 5727 1923 - not listed in POI tab *Greater Misty Falls 3021 1289 - not listed in POI tab Endor *Ewok Tree Village 4596 -2423 *Dulok Village 6051 -2477 (center of village with aggressive, death blow, CL 64 villagers) *Ewok Lake Village 1454 -3272 *Marauder's Stronghold -4628 -2273 Lok *Lok Imperial Outpost -1814 -3086 *Mount Chaolt 3091 -4638 *Great Kimogila Skeleton 4562 -1156 Naboo *Theed Waterfall -4628 4207 *Dee'ja Peak Waterfall 5157 -1646 *Amidala's Beach -5828, -93 *Gungan Sacred Place -2066, -5423 Rori *Hyperdrive Research Facility -1130 4544 (inside and down) *Imperial Encampment -5633 -5661 *Rebel Outpost 3664 -6501 *Kobola Bunker 7371 169 (inside and down) Talus *Lost Village of Durbin 4133 962 *Imperial Outpost -2184 2405 *Imperial vs. Rebel Battle -2452 3846 *Lost Aqualish War Party's Cave -4425 -1414 (badge location significantly different from POI location, inside and down; CL 8-14 aggressive abound) Tatooine *Lars Homestead /way -2579 -5500 Jedi *Ben Kenobi's Hut /way -4512 -2270 Jedi *Great Pit of Carkoon /way -6176 -3372 (You are likely to get diseased flying over this POI.) Difficult *Escape Pod /way -3931 -4397 *Ancient Krayt Skull /way -4632 -4346 Difficult *Krayt Graveyard /way 7396 4478 (badge location significantly different from POI location) Difficult *Fort Tusken /way -3966 6267 (pool in the cave below the fort; then run inside, hang a right, and keep going until the badge activates.) Difficult Yavin IV *Temple of Exar K'un 5076 5537 (Step between the two black stones into the grey wall on Lukes side of the temple) Jedi *Temple of the Blueleaf -875 -2047 (temple entrance) *Woolamander Palace 519 -646 (temple entrance) Yavin IV POI's are not currently working, please submit a ticket in game, and the GM's and or DEV's will grant you those 3 badges for you to complete the POI's required.**